In the end there will always be you
by GurlieGirl01
Summary: Takes place after Spokane. Rose is  grieving over Mason's death. She doesn't know if Dimitri took Tasha's offer or not, but in the end will the love of her life be there for her? READ AND FIND OUT. PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO _PLEASE _TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!**

It's been two weeks since we were captured in Spokane. We return to our classes today and I am dreading every moment of it.

I've spent the last two weeks hanging out with Liza, Christian, and Adrian mostly just watching boring love movies.

I haven't slept much in these past few weeks because every time I close my eyes all I see is Mason's face right before he died . I miss him so much, if only I would have kept my mouth shut and not told him what Dimitri said to me this never would have happened .

And then there's Dimitri, I haven't seen him since Spokane. The look on his face when he saw me there looked like pure disappointment. He's probably making arrangements to be Tasha's guardian. The last thing I said to him was that it's a good offer and he should take it. I wish now I hadn't have said that. I really need him right now.

My life is such a mess. Thank god my friends have been here for me and luckily not brought any of it up.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember was seeing Isaiah walking towards me "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed backing up. "Rose, it's going to be okay. I'll get us out of here" Mason said yelling back at me from across the room. I turned to look at him but suddenly everything went black and all I could hear was a loud crack. "MASON !

I shot straight up from my bed. Tears rolling down my face. I couldn't breath . "Mason" I said breathless. I laid back down putting my blanket to my chest and curled up in a ball. I just laid there trying to catch my breath.

When I finally got up I walked over to my bathroom. I turned the sink on and splashed some water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, man I really look like shit. I need a shower I thought to myself. I turned the shower on, stripped off my clothes and stepped in.

While the hot water ran through my hair and down my face I was still thinking about Mason, what an idiot he was to go there in the first place and then take his life for mine. It should have been my life taken that day not his. When the water started to run cold I got out.

I looked at my clock and realized I was in the shower longer than I thought, I had 10 minutes before my first class. (so much for breakfast) I thought. I threw on a pair on jeans and a t-shirt, I quickly brushed my hair and threw it in a pony, I brushed my teeth and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. I grabbed my book bag and ran out of my room.

I got to Stan's class right on time I walked to my seat and placed my bag next to me and sat down.

"Morning Eddie" I said looking to my right.

" Good morning Rose" He said giving me a weird look

"What?" "Someone's in a good mood this morning"

"Ya, well I just love Stan's class what can I say " I said with a smirk .

Just then Stan spoke up "Good morning class"

I slouched down in my chair waiting for the torture to begin. I didn't make any of my usual remarks to Stan today.

Honestly I have more important things on my mind. I just have to figure out a way to get though it.

I got through my first two classes and it was finally time for lunch.

Since I missed breakfast all I kept thinking about was that I felt sorry for anyone that gets in my way. I was so hungry. Surprise surprise me, Rose Hathaway hungry? Who would think.

"MMMM cheeseburger " I said as I took a bite of it before I even got to the table where Liza and Christian were sitting."

"Geeze Rose, hungry?' Lisa said as I was sitting down.

"When isn't Rose hungry" Christian said. I shot him a glare.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Lisa asked. I tried swallowing my food so I can answer her, but I shoved so much in that it was hard to swallow

" No, I was running late, missed it"

"Rose Hathaway running late, what else is new" Christian said smirking at me.

" Easy Fireboy " I'm not in the mood.

"So Rose are you ready for the trials?" Lisa asked trying to change the subject.

" What?" was all I said "Your trials at St. Paul's, remember it's in a month"

" Oh shit, I totally forgot, Dimitri still hasn't started my practice's back up." I replied

" Well why don't you ask him to begin them again" Christian spoke up

" It's not that simple Sparky, he has to give the okay not me"

"What are you going to do then Rose?" Lisa asked

I thought for a second " I'll just go to the gym and practice by myself"

" What? How?" Lisa said surprised

" Well I already know what's on the trials, Dimitri had me training for it before we left for the resort" I said and then let out a small laugh.

" What's so funny Rose" Lisa asked

" Nothing" Actually I was remembering last time I was on the balancing beam. Dimitri had gotten up there with me and he started dancing like they did in the movie Dirty Dancing. The memory of that made me smile.

" What are you smiling about" Christian asked

" What's with the hundred questions here? Can't I just smile?" I was getting annoyed " Well I got to go, I'll see you guys later." I said standing up and walking away.

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by dreadfully slow. Probably because I couldn't wait to get to the gym and start training.

The trials are in a month and I haven't had practice since before we went to the resort. The trials consist of different types of tests to see how well novice's work together with other novices from other schools.

Because in the future we'll probably be working with each other as guardians at some point.

As I walked towards the gym, excitement ran through my body. There have been so many memories in this gym, and actually it felt weird coming here and knowing Dimitri won't be here. When I reached for the gym doors the memories of Dimitri and I here in the gym hit me.

_Try to focus Rose _I thought to myself.

It's only been two weeks since I've seen him but it feels like an eternity. What was I going to do when he leaves? Or maybe he already left? I started to the tears fill in my eyes as I opened the doors.

It was dark in here so I walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. I stood there looking around. It still looked the same as I remembered. I wish Dimitri was here with me now.

I walked in the dressing room to change. I wore my tight white tank top and blue shorts that had white stripes down the sides.

I ran out the side doors to do my laps. I couldn't believe I was panting on my 7th lap. This is going to be a long 4 weeks. I thought to myself. I finished my 10 laps and headed back in.

I got on the balancing beam and started to do my flips. Back flip, back flip, splits. Over and over again, I was a little rusty, so I couldn't get it right. "Damn it" I cursed to myself. Okay again slow this time, I thought to myself.

As I was doing my second back flip I felt a presence coming towards me. I didn't even here the doors open.

"Rose?" That voice, I yearned for that voice.

"Hey comr….I mean Guardian Belikov" I said nervously

" What are you doing here?" He asked

Wow, vague much? " What's it look like I'm doing, I'm practicing." I replied back sarcastically.

" I told you practice was cancelled, and I haven't said anything different" He replied , guardian mask intact.

I was seriously starting to get pissed off. " Well I decided to train myself since my so called mentor has more important things to intend to" I said crossing my arms.

I waited for him to give me a Zen lesson on my self control and I was ready for it but instead he stood there staring at me for a few seconds giving me that cool one eye brow thing, dang it, how come I can't do that.

" Well, by all means please continue" gesturing with his hands for me to continue. Then he walked into the gym office.

That was weird I thought to myself. He acted like he didn't want me to be here. Well the heck with him, I got trials to train for with or without him.

I didn't see Dimitri the rest of the hour, Good thing because he probably just criticize me on how my flips aren't right or my posture is wrong as usual .

I finally looked at my watch and realized that the hour was already almost over. So I jumped off the beam and walked to the locker room to take a shower and change for dinner.

As I was leaving the locker room I wondered if Dimitri was still here. I turned my head to look in the office. The lights were off. He must have left when I was in the locker room. I thought to myself.

I was just about to open the door to leave when I heard that beautiful Russian voice.

"Rose?….."

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY GUYS!**

"Rose?…."

I froze. I couldn't move. I tried to turn around but my body wouldn't let me.

"Rose?" Then I felt his hand on my shoulder turning me around. He was inches from my face. His aftershave was intoxicating. Oh, how I've missed that smell.

"Are you okay?" he said looking at me, guardian mask gone.

" Ah ya, Sorry, I got pulled into Liza's head" was all I could say. Ya it was a lie and not a very good one but, it's all I could come up with with him standing inches from me smelling oh, so good. He looked at me puzzled. He always new when I was lieing and that wasn't one of my best. He stepped back crossing his arms over his chest.

" So you really think your ready to start practice again?" He said curiously. My face lit up like Christmas morning. " HELL YA!" I said a little louder than intended.

A slight smile grew on his face. " Are you sure Rose?"

He looked at me as if he was trying to read me." Yes, Dimitri, I am ready."

He was still just looking at me with his head slightly tilted "Okay then we will proceed with practice in the morning."

"Sweet!" I said and before I could think about what I was doing, I threw my arms around his waist " Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He stood there stiffer than a board. Whoops I thought to myself. I stepped back looking right at him

" Sorry" I said looking down at my hands." Remember this Rose, your going to have to give a 110% if you want to be ready for trials an a month." I lifted my head up looking at him "Absolutely, Comrad"

"You are going to have to train to your fullest, that means an extra hour for each practice. Which leaves you hardly any time to spent with your friends. Can you do that Rose?"

I looked at him thoughtful. " I want this more than anything Dimitri, I want everyone to know that I'm going to be the best guardian for Liza, so yes I can do this and I am going to do this"

His face changed expression. " I see, so does that mean you can give up your cheeseburgers?" He said with a slight smirk.

My eyes about bugged out of my head, what he saw that, holy crap how embarrassing. On the other hand does that mean that he was watching me? That maybe he does care about me after all? He stood there watching my facial expression.

"Ha, ya comrad, I think I can handle that" I said trying to hide my embarrassment." Good, I'll see you in the morning then. Your going to miss dinner if you don't hurry" He said pointing to his watch.

"Okay comrad I'll see you tomorrow" I said turning to leave. I was just about to open the door when he spoke again.

"Oh, and Rose"

"Ya?" I said turning around. " Don't be late" Was all he said crossing his arms with a slight smirk on his face.

I laughed turning back around and walking to the door.

"Never Comrad" I yelled over my shoulder just as I walked out of the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner I went to my room to take a hot shower. I got dressed in my black sleeper shorts and white tank top. I brushed my hair and decided to blow dry it.

I walked over to my window and sat on the ledge. Looking out at the stars I wondered if Mason was in a better place. I wish there was a way to somehow let him know that I still think about him.

That's when I got the idea of the church . I've never really went to church, except when I went with Liza. Though I was sure this is just what I needed to do.

I grabbed my black zip up hoodie and put it on. Since it was drizzling outside I put my hood on when I opened the dorm doors to head to the church. When I got to the church doors I stood there for a moment taking in a deep breath and with that I opened the doors and walked in. I slowly took my hood off as I entered.

It felt very peaceful in here. Now I know why Dimitri told me he would come here sometimes to seek peace. There was a guardian sitting in the front row with her head down praying. I sat down in the 4th row and looked up at the candles burning .

I sat there thinking of that night that my whole world changed. How stupid I was for telling Mason what Dimitri had told me. It should have been me instead of Mason.

The guardian in front of me stood up and left. I closed my eyes, enjoying the silence when I felt a presence standing beside me

" May I" I opened my eyes to see Dimitri standing next to me. I didn't even look up at him instead I just nodded my head slightly .

We sat there in silence for a little while when he decided to break it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I just kept looking up at the candles. I didn't want Dimitri to see me vulnerable. I knew if I looked into his eyes that I was going to loose it.

Then he did something that shocked the hell out of me. He touched my chin with his finger making me look at him. His face had an expression that I have never seen before. I looked into his eyes and thought I saw a glimpse of something? What was it?

" Dimitri "was all I could say

He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me in his embrace.

We stayed like that in silence for a few minutes. I then snapped back to reality what was I doing? He's probably going to be leaving with Tasha soon. He doesn't need to hear my problems, and probably doesn't care. He probably just feels sorry for me or something. I can handle this myself. I stood up and looked at him with tears filling my eyes.

"Thanks, I got to go, curfew" I said and then walked to the doors. Since it was still drizzling, I put my hood back on.

As I was walking back to my dorm I was thinking about Dimitri. I wonder if he is taking Tasha's offer. If he took Tasha's offer that means he doesn't care about me like I thought he did.

I reached the doors to my dorm.

" Roza"

That name stopped me dead in my tracks. I haven't heard that name in a long time .I stood there not able to turn myself around. Dang him, how come he keeps doing this to me.

I heard him walking closer towards me. My heart felt like it was going to explode right out of my chest. I felt him breathing right in my ear.

"Roza look at me"

I turned around slowly, tears running down my face but I really didn't care. All I knew is that the love of my life was standing inches from me looking in my eyes.

" Talk to me Roza" was all he said

I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged him as tight as I could. He wrapped his arms around me . Tears were just falling down my cheeks. It felt like everything I had built up inside of me was coming out right at that second.

I finally got my crying under control a few minutes later . We just stood there in the rain (still hugging, might I add).

"Come on, let's get out of the rain" He said rubbing my back. I just nodded and started to go to the dorm doors when I noticed he was walking the opposite direction.

Where was he going?

I turned and started following him. He led us to the cabin that Tasha stayed in. We walked in and Dimitri excused himself and walked in the other room to use his phone. Probably to let Alberta know that I was with him and not trying to escape since it was after curfew.

I took my wet sweater off and threw it on the couch. I then stood there looking around. It still looked the same as when Tasha was here. Well maybe a little dustier.

Dimitri came back in the room and pulled out two chairs from the table and put them in front of each other. " Here, sit" He said taking his duster off and hanging it up on the hooks by the door to some what dry. Whoops I thought to myself.

I sat down on the chair and Dimitri sat across from me. I was looking down at my hands nervously when I could feel him staring at me. I lifted my head up. My heart fluttered as I looked into gorgeous brown eyes.

This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting across from him now. He studied me for a few moments before he spoke.

"No one gets over there first kill kills that easily. Even with Strigoi. And with everything else that happened that night. That's hard to deal with. He, sighed, then reached out and caught my hand in his.

"When I saw your face, when we found you in that house, you can't imagine how I felt." He said now rubbing circles on the top of my hand.

"How…..how did you feel?"

"Devastated…scared. You were alive, but the way you looked I didn't think you were ever going to recover. And it tore me apart to think that this has happened to you so young. You will recover, I know that now, and I'm glad. But you aren't there. Not yet. Losing someone you care about is never easy."

My eyes dropped from his and looked at the floor." It's my fault" I said in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Mason, Getting killed."

"Oh, Roza. No. You made some bad decisions, but you can't blame yourself. Mason made a bad decision. He chose to go there and it resulted in his death. You didn't kill him."

Tears filled up my eyes as I looked back up." I might as well have. The whole reason he went there was my fault."

A tear leaked from my eye and Dimitri delicately wiped it off my cheek. " You can't blame yourself for that." He told me. " Mason made his own decision to go there."

" I just wish there was, I don't know something I could have done." I said swallowing back more tears.

" No matter what you would have said to him would not have changed his decision. His mind was set and that is what he chose to do,"

I just nodded in agreement trying to keep my tears from falling down my face. I did feel better talking to Dimitri. It's like he always new what to say. Maybe because he's been through this before and learned how to deal with it.

" Roza, I will always be here for you. You will get through this, we will get through this together. I am never going to let anything happen to you" He said rubbing circles on my hand.

The tears that were filling my eyes were now face. Dimitri then wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I couldn't help it. I snuggled into his arms and let the waterworks take over.

" SHHH.. Roza. It's going to be okay" He said rubbing my back.

But what about Tasha? Did he take her offer? That question kept lingering in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

We sat like that what for a second, a minute, an hour. I really don't know how long it was but it felt so good to be in Dimitri's arms again.

"Rose, why didn't you come to me before?"

"I….thought you didn't want to see me"

He slowly pulled me out of his embrace and looked in my eyes. Searching for something.

"Why would you think that?"

" I don't know, maybe because you haven't come to see me since we got back. And you cancelled practice. So I took it as you just didn't want to see me."

"Rose, I never meant it like that, I knew that you needed time to recover from everything that has happened."

I just looked away, and stared at the wall.

" What" He said putting his finger on the side of my cheek to make me look at him.

" Are you going to take Tasha's offer?"

He raised and eyebrow at me," With everything your going through your worried about me leaving?"

"well.. Ya"

"Oh, Roza…..Roza" He said with a slight chuckle.

Did I say something funny? I thought to myself.

"Roza, I'm not laughing at you, I just can't believe how unselfish you are that's all"

"Well you know me, the unselfish one' I said shrugging my shoulders.

Dimitri let out a laugh" Ya, and I do"

"Huh" I said looking down at my hands.

"And Roza" He said rubbing my cheek with his thumb" NO, I did not except Tasha's offer"

"What? why not" I said surprised

He looked away for a second and then back at me.

"Tasha's offer was great, once in a life time offer, but " He said looking at me with a glow in his eyes.

" I can't except her offer when my heart belongs somewhere else" He said with a small smile on his face.

I almost started crying again. " But you always go on about how I act so young"

" That's because you are young, but in a lot of ways you are more grown up than guardians my own age." At that moment I was speechless, well more like dumbstruck. Dimitri just told me that he couldn't take Tasha's offer because he was in love with MEEEE!

" You were right, I do fight to stay in control. Only you have ever seen that in me. No one else has ever figured it out."

" Why don't you want anyone to know?"

" Whether or not they know doesn't matter. What matter is that you know, you know me, better than anybody else."

"Huh," was all that I could get out of my mouth.

Dimitri shifted in his chair to look at me better. " When a person can look into your soul, it's hard. It forces you to open up. To be vulnerable. And you do this to me Roza"

"So… what now?" I asked waiting for the famous Zen lesson from Dimitri Belikov.

But instead he leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like the one we had in the gym before we went to the ski lodge. This kiss was different. It wasn't filled with anger or jealousy, instead it was filled with love that we both shared for one other.

I didn't want this moment to end. I could stay like this forever, but just like on cue he broke the kiss.

" I think it's time to head back Roza." All I could do is nod in agreement.

We both stood up, I walked over to the couch and grabbed my sweater. It was still soaking wet.

" You know, if you would have hung that up, it would be dry by now." Dimitri said putting on his DRY duster.

" That's not how I do things Comrade" I said with a wink. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Of course it's not" He said openening the cabin door waiting for me to step out.

We walked back to the school, not saying anything to each other. It was a comfortable silence though. We reached my dorm doors, I was utterly surprised to see Dimitri still walking behind me when I opened the doors, but then I remembered that it was way past curfew and he had to escort me to my room.

"Guardian Belikov! " I froze, someone sounded really pissed off!


	7. Chapter 7

_"_Guardian Belikov!"

It was Stan. He looked really pissed off. "Where have you two been? I've been looking all over for Ms. Hathaway"

Dimitri then turned to me." Go on up to your room Rose, I'll see you in the morning at practice."

I turned and headed to my room. Stan is such an ass! I hope Dimitri gives him what he deserves.

I took a shower and was thinking about everything that Dimitri and I had talked about. I did feel a whole lot better, but Mason still lingered in my head.

I got out of the shower and laid on my bed. I was exhausted so I thought hopefully I could actually get some sleep tonight.

"MASON, NOOO " Then Isaiah came towards me. I covered my face and knelt down waiting for my turn. This was it this was the end of Rose Hathaway.

I suddenly jerked up out of bed. I looked at the clock it said 2: 52 AM, that meant I had 2 hours till practice.( since it's an hour earlier now) I might as well start getting ready because there was no way in hell I was going back to sleep.

I took a shower. I just stood there letting the water run down my body. Theses nightmares are really starting to get to me. I am actually scared to close my eyes at night.

I went to the gym about 30 minutes before practice started. I knew that Dimitri wasn't going to be there yet so I figured I would start my laps early.

The trials are in less than a month so it's time to really kick it up. I don't want the guardians to think that I'm not capable of protecting Liza.

As I was rounding my last lap I was thinking about last night. Dimitri said he was going to be there for me. I know that I can get through this especially if Dimitri is by my side.

When I was done with my laps I walked back in the gym and looked around. No Dimitri. Where the heck is he? I looked at my watch 5 o'clock. Huh, maybe he forgot practice was an hour earlier. No, he wouldn't do that.

Dimitri's the one that's late for once and not me, I thought to myself and started laughing. I am so not going to let this one go.

Just then the door opened, and in walked my Russian God.

"Your Late" was all I said trying to use my best Dimitri voice that he use to give me almost everyday.

" Morning Rose" He said as he looked at his watch

"Yes Dimitri your watch is correct, 5 o'clock"

" I just thought, wait, have you done your laps already?" He asked looking at me while I was still trying to catch my breath.

" Actually, yes I have' I said smiling

" Good" Dimitri said walking towards the mats. Great back to mentor mode.

" What are we going?"

" Well since you already done your laps we are going to go straight to sparing"

I've always loved sparring with Dimitri. Up close and personal, I though to myself. HeHeHe

" Sweet" I said excitedly. Dimitri looked at me doing his cool one eyebrow thing.

"What?" I said shrugging my shoulders. He just shook his head.

"Okay Rose, the other novices that you are going to be up against at St peters are going to have their own training and their own specialties. So today we are going to be working on other techniques of sparring and you are going to try to block them and stake me" He said in full mentor mode.

This is going to be interesting. I can barely stake Dimitri with the technique that I already know let alone ones I don't know.

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. SHOULD I KEEP GOING? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS AGAIN**


	8. Chapter 8

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. I DIDN'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT. SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

Dimitri and I got into fighting positions. With his hand, he motioned for me to attack. So I did. I ran towards him and acted like I was going to punch him, but instead I kicked him. He blocked my move. Not to mention all the other ones I gave him. DAMN HIM! He threw a few punches at me and I tried to block most of them. I didn't block them all though. He is really stepping up his game. I usually know all of Dimitri's moves before he makes them. But not today.

"Come on Rose, your too slow" Dimitri said backing away from me.

He was really starting to piss me off. I ran towards him with everything I had. With Dimitri's one swift kick I was laying on my back. What the hell just happened?

" Don't let anger take over your better judgment" Dimitri said standing above me.

"Whatever" I said standing back up. We got back into fighting positions and once again I charged towards him. He knelt down and swung his leg out which caused me to trip and land on my back again.

I hit the floor with both of my fists. " What the hell" I said still laying on my back.

I heard Dimitri chuckle. I sat up leaning on my elbows, "And what is so funny?"

"Nothing, Roza" He said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

" Then why are you laughing?" I said standing up.

He started walking towards me. " You need to focus more if not, that (He pointed to the floor ) will be the end result"

I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. " I see comrade, now how can I do that when I can't even land one blow on you?"

He was now standing directly in front of me. His lips curled up to a small smirk. " Why is it you can't as you call it, land a blow on me?"

I was really starting to get annoyed. " If I knew that Comrade, I wouldn't be asking you" I said pointing at him.

Then he did something unexpected. He started laughing, and I mean really laughing. Was he feeling okay? Did I miss something? What was so funny?

"Ah, Dimitri are you okay?" I asked watching him calm himself down from his laughter.

He was now standing directly in front of me again. He gently put a piece of hair that was in my face behind my ear.

"I'm sorry Roza, your just so cute when you get mad." he said looking at me with those deep brown eyes.

He was now inches from my face so I decided to take a chance. I leaned forward and kissed him. At first he didn't kiss me back, but that only lasted about two second. I felt his lips move with mine, he wrapped one hand around my waist and the other one in my hair. My heart started racing at his touch. . It felt like fireworks were going off around us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel him smile on my lips.

He traced my bottom lip with his tongue asking permission to enter, which I gladly allowed. His tongue tasted so sweet. Nothing like I've ever experienced before. Not that I've had a lot of tongue's in my mouth or anything. This was different.

Just like on cue Dimitri was the first to break the kiss, but this time it was because his phone was ringing. He looked at me and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

" Belikov" He said still looking at me.

"I'll be right there" He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

" We have to cut practice short Roza, Alberta wants to see me" he said with sad eyes.

" No, problem comrade" I said with my man eater smile.

" I'll see you later" Dimitri said leaning down giving me one more soft kiss before he walked over and got his gym bag.

I stood there in the same spot as he walked to the doors. As soon as the doors closed behind him I started jumping up and down and screaming like a little kid. I must not have heard the door open over my little escapade, because when I looked up I realized Dimitri was at the doors just staring at me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

" I forgot to tell you Roza, don't charge at you opponent. It gives them the upper advantage." And with that he turned and let the doors close behind him.

**SOOOO, WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep'm comin LOL. Hope you like this chapter :)**

I was sitting in Stan's class when I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri. The feel of his lips still lingered on my lips. His soft but, oh so sweet lips, his soft silky hair, his perfectly sculpted abs, his strong hands touching my...

"Ms. Hathaway, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see a very angry Stan standing right in front of me.

" I said, are you listening?" Stan repeated again.

I was pretty pissed off that Stan here decided to interrupt my thoughts so I decided to tell him what I thought.

" Actually Stanny Boy, I have better things to do than listen to the shit that comes out of your mouth" I said pointing at him at that last part.

The whole classroom burst into laughter.

Stan's face turned three shades of red. "GET OUT NOWWW!"

I stood up from my desk and grabbed my books smirking at Stan the whole time.

"Guardian Belikov, she is your student you deal with her" He said looking directly behind me.

Oh shit, I'm dead. I didn't even know Dimitri was back there. All of a sudden I felt a strong hand grab my upper arm and lead me to the door.

As soon as the door shut Dimitri turned me around so I was now facing him.

"What the hell was that? What were you thinking? Were you even thinking" He really was pissed off.

" Dimitri I…."

" Save it" he said putting his hand up gesturing for me to stop talking.

"But I…"

Dimitri shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Rose, I know you're going through a lot right now, but you cannot go around talking to people like that. Especially your teachers. Your lucky Stan told me to deal with you and not Kirvora."

Wow, one minute his face looked like it was going to explode and then the next he's talking in a calm manner. Damn his self control.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry" was all I could say.

His face started to relax. " Not as sorry as your going to be when you have to run all practice after school" He said and then walked away.

What, was he serious? There was no way I could run for two hours straight. I'll have to nagociate that later.

During lunch, I saw Liza and Christian sitting at the table. Liza was laughing about something. It was probably over a stupid joke that Christian said that only Liz thinks is funny.

I searched the lunchroom for Dimitri. There he was, standing against the wall looking hotter than ever. It seems like every time I see him he gets hotter and hotter. Focus Rose, you have business to take care of.

I then walked over to him at stood right in front of him. "Guardian Belikov, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" I knew I should use his proper name seeing how there were other guardians near.

He lifted himself off the wall. "Absolutely Ms. Hathaway" he said and headed towards the cafeteria doors. Once outside I was about to start my plea but Dimitri kept walking.

He walked towards the woods. Where was he going? I started to follow him. We walked through the woods near the cabin him and I were at last night. I saw the old cabin coming into view. Why was he taking us here not that I'm complaining about being alone with Dmitri, alone in a cabin. Hell I'm not complaining at all, I second this decision!

We walked up the steps and Dimitri opened the door. I followed behind him. I walked in behind him and before I could register what was going on Dimitris lips were attacking mine. He backed me up to where I was now pressed up against the door.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands found their way tangled in my hair. I moaned into his mouth. He moved one of his hands from my hair to my waist. We stayed like until I had to catch my breath but Dimitri's lips never left my skin.

He moved his head down to kiss my neck then my collarbone. His grip on my waist tightened. "Roza" He all but growled into my neck.

**So? What did you guys think? Any suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep'm comin! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it.**

"_Roza" He all but growled into my neck._

If you would have asked me yesterday if I thought Dimitri could get any sexier I would have told you no, but the way he just said my name changed everything.

I couldn't take it anymore as soon as he said that I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. I plunged my tongue right into his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance.

Even though I knew I it was lunchtime, it didn't matter all I knew was I wanted him and I wanted him NOW!

I moved my hands from around his neck to his shirt. I Pushed his shit up over his head in one quick motion. I stood there for a second just staring at him. His abs were sculpted like a Gods. He is the most perfect thing I have ever seen in my life.

Dimitri must not have liked our little interruption because he crushed our lips back together.

"Dimitri" I whispered.

I used the wall to brace most of my weight and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard him growl as our tongues continued their battle.

He walked us over to the couch and gently laid me down. " You are so beautiful Roza" he said laying over top of me. I blushed yes me, Rose Hathaway, future badass guardian blushed.

He bent down playing with the hem of my shirt. He was looking into my eyes asking for permission. Hell ya, and with that I gave him my man eater smile. He didn't need my permission I thought as he slowly lifted my shirt above my stomach.

He kissed the bottom of my stomach and left a trail of kisses on the way as he pulled my shirt up to the bottom of my bra. He gently pulled my shirt over my head. So I was now laying there in only my bra and jeans. He looked me over smiling.

I was a little nervous. I've never seen Dimitri like this before, I mean ya I was naked in front of him during the lust charm. But this was different. This was our own free will.

" I love you Roza" He said and bent down crashing our lips together again. Our tongues continued their battle until I needed to catch my breath. He moved his lips up and down my neck kissing, nipping and sucking it as he did. I wanted him so bad right now.

"Dimitri" I barely whispered

"Yes my Roza?"

I couldn't talk, the way he was nipping and sucking my neck was leaving me breathless. He continued his trail of kisses down my neck to my collar bone and then lower and lower. My breath hitched when he got to my breasts. I moved my hands to unbuckle his belt.

" I think lunch is over" Dimitri said as his lips were back on my neck. He continued kissing his way up until he reached my lips again.

" They will come looking for us if you don't go to class" Dimitri said kissing me in between words.

"Dimitri" I said giving him my best puppy face.

" Later" He said kissing my nose.

We got dressed and headed back towards the school. As we walked I was thinking about what just happened. I know that Dimitri and I have had stolen kisses but, we've never went that far.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Dimitri said breaking my train of thought.

" Huh?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me" Dimitri said looking at me in the corner of his eye with a smirk.

"Oh ya, I wanted to negotiate my punishment" He let out a full laugh. Oh, how I love the sound of that.

" What?" I said nudging his side.

" Not a chance Roza" He said chuckling.

" Why not?"

" Because what you did was unacceptable and there are consequences to your actions."

By now the school was coming into view.

"That's not fair Dimitri" We stopped walking as we reached the front of the cafeteria doors.

"Sorry Roza" Then he bent down to my ear and whispered "And there's nothing you can do to change my mind "And with that he turned and walked away.

I stood there in shock. Did he just mean what I thought he meant? Oh Dimitri, your going to wish you never said that.

The lunch bell rang and I walked in the doors to finish my day in hell. I couldn't wait until practice so I could_ negotiate_ my punishment with my Russian god.

**Sooooo? What did you guys think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading everybody!**

I was already running late as I was walking out of the dorm doors to go to the gym for my afternoon practice, when I saw Adrian standing against a tree.

"Hey there little dhampir"

" I'm in a hurry Adrian" I said as I walked past him.

" Your aura, it's exceptionally bright today. Any reason why? " He said following close behind me.

" Not now Adrian" I said without turning around. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

" Where were you at lunchtime little dhampir, I missed you today." I knew he had a smirk on his face.

I swiftly turned around.

" Adrian, what goes on in my life is none of your business. So don't be interrupting my dreams tonight to try and find out. Got it?" I said turning and walking towards the gym.

" I would never think of such a thing little dhampir" He shouted from behind me.

Does he know where I was at lunch? How could he? Nobody knew we were there. Damn Adrian always snooping around in my business.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because when I turned the corner of the dorm building I felt like I walked right into a wall.

" Hello" said a man's voice.

I looked up to see a good looking guy smiling at me.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said taking a step back.

" That's okay, I'm Peter by the way" He said reaching his hand out to me.

" I'm Rose" I said reaching my hand to his. He turned my hand and kissed the top of it.

"It's very nice to meet you Rose." He said still holding my hand in his.

I pulled my hand away." It is nice to meet you Peter, but I'm in a bit of a hurry"

" Of course. It was very nice to meet you Rose, I'll see you around then."

" Ah, sure" I said walking away. Now I was really late for practice, Dimitri is going to kill me.

I opened the gym doors to see Dimitri sitting against the wall reading one of his books.

"Your late." he said without even looking at me.

I looked at my watch. Shit, I was 15 minutes late.

" I like to be fashionably late, Comrade" I said trying to ease the tension.

He put his book down and looked at me. He had his guardian mask on. Great.

" You know what to do, laps all practice " he said with a stern face.

" Dimitri please, I learned my lesson. I promise." I said walking towards him.

He stood up and leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"PPLLEEAASSEE" I said getting down on my knee's. I was begging here, I sure as hell didn't want to run all practice.

Dimitri walked towards me and bent down . He was now eye level with me. He rubbed the back of his hand across my cheek never taking his eyes off of mine. He left a hot trail across my cheek where he touched.

He lifted my chin with his finger and touched his lips ever so lightly to mine. It was sweet nothing like the kisses we had earlier. He moved his face back to look at me.

" Run" He said with a smirk

" Damn you" I said standing up and walking to the doors to the track.

" You'll pay for this comrade" I said right before the doors shut behind me.

I was rounding my who knows what number lap when Dimitri decided to join me. We ran in silence but I could see him looking at me every once in a while out of the corner of his eye.

" How is this suppose to help me with the trials comrade?"

He didn't say anything back. He just kept looking ahead as we ran. Well that's rude, I thought to myself.

Then all of a sudden Dimitri tackled me. He fucking tackled me! Was he crazy.

" I'm strogoli Roza, what are you going to do" He said laying on top of me. Oh, I see what he's doing.

I wrapped my legs around his waste and put all my weight forward trying to flip him. Didn't work, so I tried to get out of his hold. He was putting all his weight on top of me so I couldn't get up. He grabbed both of my wrists with his hands and held me down to the ground tighter.

I tried my hardest to get up but it was no use, he was to strong.

"I give, okay" I said relaxing my body.

" If I were strigoi, you'd be dead Roza"

"Well good thing your not huh Comrade" I said giving him my man eater smile.

He bent his head down slowly to my neck. I felt him bite my skin softly. Chills ran through my body. The things this man does to me.

He slowly moved his head from my neck and touched his lips to mine. He licked my bottom lip to deepen the kiss.

Maybe I should be an ass to Stan more often. I can handle punishment like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE**

So the weeks have past, and we finally leave for St. Paul's tomorrow morning. My routine has consisted of sleep, practice, and school. Dimitri was right I haven't even had time to hang out with my friends.

I've been practicing harder than I ever have before. My muscles ached on an everyday basis. It has all paid off though because I've been able to take Dimitri down in sparring more than a few times.

Dimitri and I agreed decided to take it slow, so I can focus more on training. Sure we have stolen kisses here and there but, nothing more.

_**Flashback**_

_The day after Dimitri and I made out on the track, he decided to walk me back to my dorm after practice._

_" Roza, I think we need to slow down so you can focus on your trials" Dimitri said as we got to my dorm doors. Everybody was still asleep so it was still safe for us to talk like this._

_" Absolutely, comrade" He was right, I haven't been able to focus during practices._

_" That's it? No argument?" Dimitri asked raising an eyebrow._

_" You're right comrade, I do need to focus if I want to be ready for my trials. Especially because I want to prove to everyone that I am going to make a kickass guardian for Liza" I said with my man eater smile._

_Dimitri chuckled. " And that you will be my Roza" He said wrapping his arms around me._

_**End of flashback**_

I was sitting in my room feeling nervous about tomorrow. I knew that I was good enough to take Dimitri down, ( a few times) but was it enough?

I decided to go look for Dimitri, he always made me feel better. It wasn't time for curfew so I knew exactly where he would be. The same place he goes every night for peace.

I walked in the doors to the church and sure enough there he was sitting on the bench in the back row. I sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

" Is everything okay Roza?" He asked turning to look at me.

" I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow" I said whispering.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

" You are going to do great Roza, I know you will" He said kissing the top of my head.

Even though that's all he said he made me feel a lot better. It's weird that all Dimitri has to do is be around me and I feel like nothing else matters.

"Rose wake up" I heard Liza say through the bond. I just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Rose you better be up, I'm on my way to your room" Liza said through the bond.

"Damn it" I cursed to myself. I knew Lisa wouldn't leave me alone until I got up.

'Knock'

'Knock'

'Knock'

I rolled out of bed and opened the door.

" Hey Liz" I said rubbing my eyes.

" Rose get ready the bus leaves for St. Paul's in a half and hour"

" Calm down Liz, I packed last night, all I have to do is get dressed" I said shutting the door behind her as she walked towards my bed.

"Wow Rose I'm impressed" Liz said sitting on my bed grabbing one of my magazines from my nightstand.

"Well don't get your hopes up to high" I said laughing and walking in the bathroom to get ready.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much in the past few weeks Liz" I said as we were walking to the bus.

"It's okay Rose, I know you've been practicing really hard for these trials and I am very proud of you by the way." Liza said bumping me.

"Thanks Liz" I said bumping her back.

We got to the bus and gave our bags to the guardians to put them in the back. We had to wait until the guardians gave us the okay to get on the bus.

Liz walked over to stand by here lover boy which left me standing by myself. That was until I saw my Russian God walking up with his bag over his shoulder.

" Hello there, Comrade" I said as he walked beside me.

" Hello, Roza" He said guardian mask on but smirking at the same time.

" Did you sleep well last night" He said eying me.

Why would he ask that? I thought to myself. He must have known what I was thinking because he did his cool one eyebrow thing.

" Because of your nerves Roza, that's why I asked"

"Oh ya, ha-ha" I said feeling a little dumb at the moment.

" So?" Dimitri continued to ask

" Actually I slept pretty good last night, I've been exhausted from all the training." I answered truthfully

" Well that's good because…."

"DIMKA!"


	13. Chapter 13

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY. IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

"_DIMKA"_

Dimitri and I both turned around at the same time. What the hell was she going here?

"Dimka, there you are, I thought I missed you" Tasha said walking in front of Dimitri and I.

" Hello Rose, How have you been?" Tasha asked. Actually I really liked Tasha, she has always been very nice to me. It's not like she new about me and Dimitri when she asked him to leave and be her guardian.

" Hi Tasha, I've been good, How about yourself?" I asked politely.

" Well, I guess I can't complain" She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Tasha, what are you doing here? " Dimitri asked.

"I'm going to St. Peters with you guys to help judge the magic users"

"I see, I had no idea you were coming with us" Dimitri said glancing at me.

" I guess one of the judges dropped out at the last minute so they called me for a replacement" Tasha said shrugging her shoulders.

Just then the guardians gave the okay to start getting on the bus.

"Any who Dimka, I was wondering if you would do me the honor in escorting me to St. Paul's. I already got permission from Alberta. " Tasha asked wrapping her hand around his forearm.

Dimitri looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Go Comrade, it could be fun" I said giving him a smile.

" Ya, Dimka, we can talk about old times when we were back in Russia"

" Alright then, Rose I will see you when we get there" Dimitri said

" All-righty then" I said turning and getting on the bus.

I got on the bus and sat in the empty seat in the back. Liz and Christian were sitting in the seat in front of me.

I hope this ride goes by fast, I mean 3 hours with Dimitri and Tasha in a car alone. That's like my worst nightmare. What do I have to worry about? He said he turned her offer down because he loves me.

3 long hours later we finally got to St. Paul's. This school was huge. It was a hell of a lot bigger than ours. It was so big that we all got rooms in their dorms. Well Liz and I were sharing a room but still.

We got off the bus and walked to the back to get our bags. We were to put our bags in our assigned rooms and head to the gym for orientation.

"Come on Rose" Liz said as we were going in the school. We had a couple of their guardians showing all of us were our rooms were.

" I'm coming Liz, don't get your panties in a bunch" I called to her.

" My panties are never in a bunch" She said with a cheery smile

"This is just so exciting isn't it" She said as we were walking in the doors.

"Easy for you to say, your magic comes natural. You don't even have to practice at it" I said as we walked in the hallway. Liza swiftly turned around and I almost walked right into her.

"Your going to do great, I know you will" She said rubbing my arm.

"Thanks Liz, I love you"

" I love you to Rose, now come on I want to see our room" She said turning and catching up with the guardians.

Our room was huge, and I mean huge. This school blew ours out of the water. I've always heard about this school but never seen it first hand.

After were dropped our bags off in our room we went to the gym for the orientation. The bleachers were almost filled up when we got there. I squeezed in between these two Dhampir's.

"Welcome everyone to St. Paul's, I hope everyone found their rooms okay" said St Paul's Headmistress.

I felt someone bump my arm.

" Well, hello again Rose" I looked up and saw Peter sitting next to me. I didn't even know he was there.

" What are you doing here?" I asked. It probably came out ruder than I had expected but whatever.

He let out a full laugh, he was a Moroi. I could tell that by his fangs. " This is my school" He said staring at me.

"What? Then why were you at 's a couple of weeks ago?"

" I was there just for that day getting the Moroi information sheets." He said smiling at me.

"Oh" was all I said back. I looked around the gym at all Dhampir and Moroi. I had to know what I was up against. This school must take steroids or something because everybody is like three times my size.

Suddenly I spotted Dimitri. He was standing at the end of the bleachers, he must have felt me staring at him because he made eye contact with me.

He turned his head swiftly to his other side, and then I saw her. Tasha standing on the other side of Dimitri with her hand in the same exact place as earlier.

She started laughing at something Dimitri must have said. I was really starting to get pissed off. I just wanted to go over there and break that pretty little hand of hers that was touching him.

" So, are you ready for this?"

I turned my head to see Peter looking at me.

" Huh?"

"I said are you ready for this?" He said raising one eyebrow.

" Sorry, I..I.. I.. ya, I'm more than ready" I said giving him my man eater smile.

" Are you alright, just a second ago you looked like you were about to punch somebody and now you just look confused" Peter asked

" I'm good, just ready to start the trials" I said turning my attention back to the Headmistress.

I have a feeling this is going to be a VERY long week.

**SO? AGAIN WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the incorrect spelling everyone. And here's a longer chapter. ENJOY :)**

Our trials didn't start until later that evening, so I decided to hang out with Lissa in our room.

We sat there talking about the usual, mostly boys though. It seemed like we haven't talked in forever. Probably because we haven't talked in forever with my practices and everything.

"So Rose, I seen you sitting next to Peter today at orientation" Lissa said out of the blue.

" Ya, I met him back at school a couple of weeks ago" I said painting my toenails.

" He is gorgeous. Every girls fantasy guy" Lissa said blowing her nail polish on her nails.

" Easy there Lis, Christian remember" I said twisting the nail polish closed.

" Hey, I'm just saying that's all" She said with a wink.

" Oh, please" I said rolling my eyes

" I'm bored, let's go see what Christian and Adrian are doing" Lissa said laying across her bed.

It was still bugging me about Dimitri and Tasha. I knew I needed to talk to him before I wound up doing something to her that I would regret.

" You go ahead Lis, I'll meet up with you later" I said as she walked out the door.

I had no clue where Dimitri would be, seeing that I had no clue where anything was around here. I shut the door behind me and started to walk towards the cafeteria, I think the cafeteria was this way anyway.

" Are you following me?" I stopped and turned to see Peter walking behind me.

Lis, does have a point, Peter really wasn't that bad looking. I really haven't paid attention to him before but he was pretty hot, not as hot as Dimitri of course.

He was wearing a white V-neck shirt with faded blue jeans, uncommon for the typical Moroi who always wore the best.

" Actually, I was looking for the cafeteria, want to give me directions?"

" Absolutely, but your going the wrong way, the cafeterias that way" He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

" Ha ha ha, right" I said turning and walking in the right direction to the cafeteria.

As we walked to the cafeteria we made small talk come to find out we have a lot of things in common.

" You are very unique, you know that Rose?" Peter said as we walked

" So I've been told"

" I'm having a get together in my dorm at the end of the week, after trials and everything. You should come. It will be fun" He asked

" I don't know, by the end of this week the only thing that will be on my mind is sleep"

" Well if you change your mind I'm sure you know how to get a hold of me" He said as we reached the cafeteria.

We walked in the cafeteria and I automatically scanned the room for Dimitri. Sure enough there he was, sitting at a table with Tasha by themselves. She was laughing and he had a smile across his face.

I noticed that Peter was still standing next to me." Well thanks for leading the way, but I have business to attend too" And with that I walked over to the table where Dimitri and Tasha were sitting at.

" Sorry for the interruption, but can I have a word with you Dimitri?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

" Oh, that's okay Rose. Dimka here was just telling me the funniest story about you" Tasha said wiping a tear from her eye.

" Please continue then" I said gesturing my hand to him

Dimitri stood up from him chair " I'll see you later" he said looking at Tasha

" Okay Dimka, remember though we have a date in the morning"

That done it, I was about to pounce on her when I felt a strong hand touch mine.

"Come on Roza" Dimitri whispered in my ear. This isn't over, I thought to myself. We walked out of the cafeteria and towards the guardians dorms.

Dimitri nodded to the guardians that gave him weird looks for taking a student in their dorm. We got to his room and as soon as he shut the door Dimitri's lips attacked mine.

I didn't even have time to register what happened. All I knew was all the anger I felt had disappeared as soon as our lips touched.

I wrapped my arms around his neck like it was natural instinct. The kiss was filled with desire that we've controlled for weeks.

Dimitri pushed me up against the wall, his lips traced down my neck to my collar bone and back up to my lips.

He pulled back slightly putting his forehead to mine. We were both breathless, so we both stood there trying to catch our breath.

" I have missed you so much my Roza" Dimitri whispered.

" I've missed you too" I said whispering back.

He walked towards his bed holding my hand, pulling me with him. I sat on his lap looking into those chocolate brown eyes that I love so much.

" Roza, Tasha and I are just friend, there's nothing for you to worry about " Dimitri said rubbing my back.

" You have no idea how it feels Dimitri, seeing her with you like that" I said tears forming in my eyes

" We are just friends Roza, nothing more I promise you that" He said delicately wiping a tear that fell down my cheek.

" I would never intentionally hurt you, but it's for appearances that is all." He said kissing the top of my head.

"But what about your date tomorrow morning with her?" I asked in a low voice. He moved back slightly so I could look at him.

" Our date my Roza, is putting tables up for the Morio's to use for there trials tomorrow" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh" I said feeling really dumb. It really wasn't a date per say.

" I love you Dimitri" I said cuddling myself into his arms

" I love you to my beautiful Roza"

We sat there for a few minutes before it was time for Dimitri 's cue

" I think we should get going Roza, before someone comes looking for us" He said trying to stand up.

I turned myself around so I was now straddling him. " One more thing before we go" I said giving him my man eater smile.

By the look on his face I think he knew what I was going to do. So before he had a chance to comply I forcefully attacked his lips with mine.

This was probably the last time I'd get to feel his lips on mine for a week so I thought, what the hell.

I heard Dimitri moan as my tongue battled for dominance in his mouth. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt pushing it up slowly.

Suddenly I jumped up off of his lap and put my hands on my hips.

"Ready to go Comrade? "

I could have sworn I heard that man growl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy:)**

After Dimitri and I parted ways I went to go find Lissa. She said she was going to hang out with Christian and Adrian, so I was assuming they were in the guys room. But the question was, where was their room.

The Moroi had their own dorms. Lissa had asked the Headmistress if she could share a room with me and she agreed. Probably due to her being the last Dragomir Princess and that she will be queen someday.

The sun was shinning as I made my way to the Moroi dorms. It's been a long time since I've seen the sky this blue.

I opened the Moroi dorm door and asked the guardian at the desk what room Adrian and Christian were in. 98 she told me.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor, I opened the door and almost fell backwards. I strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist to catch my fall.

" Are you okay, I didn't even see you there.?" I looked up to see a very surprised Peter helping me stand back up.

" Ah, ya sorry. " I said straightening my shirt out.

He stood there for a second looking me over.

" What?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

" Nothing, it's just we keep bumping in to each other that's all" He said leaning against the door frame.

" So, and your point is?" I said shifting my weight.

" It's just strange that's all"

" No, it's just a coincidence, but if you'll excuse me I have to get going" I said walking past him.

I walked down the hallway looking at every number on the doors. Was I not on the right floor? The doors read 76,78,80 what the hell?

" Can I be of assistance" Peter said walking beside me.

I rolled my eyes " I'm looking for room 98 "

" Your going the right way, it's just further down. Come on I'll walk you there" he started walking down the hallway and I trailed right behind him.

"Here you are room 98" He said leaning on the wall.

"Thanks" I said knocking on the door. A very drunk Adrian opened the door.

" Little Dhampir, how I've missed you so" He said holding the wall for balance.

I was just about to ask if Lissa was there when I heard her laugh.

"Get out of my way Adrian" I said walking around him.

Lissa and Christian were sitting on the bed watching Titanic, for the hundredth time in their life.

"Hey Rose, where have you been?" Lis, said sitting up.

" Oh, and I see you brought a friend" She said as her cheeks turned a light pink. I turned and saw Peter walking in behind me.

" Everyone, this is Peter" I said sitting in the chair next to the bed.

" Hi Peter" everyone said back.

We sat there for what seemed like forever, Peter was the life of the party per say. Picture perfect Peter I thought .I finally couldn't take it anymore I stood up and stretched.

" Well, this has been fun but I have to get ready for my first trial." I said walking to the door.

" I'll walk you to your room" Peter said standing up.

" No no, that's okay. Stay here, mingle" I said opening the door and walking out.

He was really starting to get on my nerves. I think he's the one following me. I got to my room and decided to take a shower before I had to leave.

I got out of the shower and put my blue sports bra on and blue adidas track pants on. Well the good part about today was that I get to be with Dimitri for the next two hours straight, seeing how he's the one who trained me for this being my mentor and all.

The test we were going today is about strength . The obstacle reminds me of how they train in the army. We to have to run across tires, and then get on our belly's and crawl under ropes. We also have to climb up a huge wall with a rope only using our legs for support.

It was almost time for me to head to the track so I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. When I got there everybody was already doing their stretches.

I looked around for Dimitri, but he was nowhere to be found. Where the heck was he? I turned in a circle looking for him. How can you miss a 6'7 hot Russian. I thought to myself.

Then I smelt the most wonderful smell in the world.

" Looking for someone Roza" Dimitri whispered in my ear. Just him being that close to me almost made me melt.

I turned around giving him my award winning smile." Not at all Comrade, not anymore that is" I said with my hands on my hips.

Dimitri's eyes lingered down my body, taking in my outfit. His eyes were filled with lust, but he quickly composed himself.

" Let's start your stretches Rose" He said back in mentor mode.

I did my stretches while Dimitri reminded me again to stay focused and that I will do great.

" Hathaway, your up next" The guardian spoke reading my name off the list.

" Well here goes nothing" I said standing up and walking to take my position.

I took my position in front of the obstacle.

" Looking good Rose" I turned my head to see Peter leaning against the fence smiling at me. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Focus Rose" I heard Dimitri yell at me.

I looked over at him and he had his hands balled into fists and was eyeing Peter. Oh boy, that can't be good. But then again it's only for appearances' right?

**SO, DID YOU LIKE? ANY IDEAS?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews everyone ! :) If you have any ideas or suggestions plz let me know.**

The whistle blew and I took off like a bad out of hell. My first obstacle was the tires, it felt like my feet just glided across them.

I then had to get on my belly and crawl under these ropes without touching them. I reached the end of the belly crawl, I stood up and jumped on this beam and ran across it balancing my weight as I did.

When I got to the end of the beam I had to grab this rope and swing myself across it and land on a platform. Which led me to the wall of victory.(which I called it)

I jumped on the platform and grabbed the rope hanging from the wall. I used my upper body strength to pull myself up and used my legs to help guide me up.

I reached the top and threw my legs over. I landed on the ground and ran to the finish line.

The Guardian stopped her watch just as I past the line. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to pound right out of my chest. I bent over trying to catch my breath.

"Here, drink this" I looked up to see Dimitri handing me a bottled water.

"Thanks" I said a chugged the bottle down. I wiped the access water that had drizzled down my face with my arm.

" You did amazing Rose" said a very pleased Dimitri. I was finally starting to catch my breath.

"Thanks comrade, but you know it might have more of a challenge with my eyes blindfolded" I said with a wink.

Dimitri let out a chuckle " Is that right?"

"Well you know me Comrade, I always like a challenge" I said grabbing for another bottle of water.

His chuckle turned into laughter. I smiled as I made my way back over to the other novices. I sat there and watched the other novices do their first trial

"Hey Rose, you did good out there" I looked behind me to see Peter standing on the other side of the fence. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey, thanks what are you doing here anyway?" I said putting my hand on the fence.

" I guess I'll go with, I was in the neighborhood " He said with a wink.

"Rose!, Your suppose to be sitting with the other novices'" I turned around to see a very angry Russian standing about 3 feet away staring at me.

" I got to go" I said to Peter and turned around giving Dimitri a death glare as I walked past him.

_So he gets to walk around with Tasha Ozera attached to his arm but I cant talk to one guy. Ya Right!_

We were finally dismissed and I was still pissed off about Dimitri. So I decided the smart thing to do would be avoid him before I said something that I would regret..

Eat that self control, Dimitri Belikov, I thought to myself. I grabbed my bag and started to head back to my room.

" Ms. Hathaway, I was hoping to have a word with you" I turned to see Dimitri and another Guardian walking towards me. Great

"Rose, this is Guardian Adams, we went to school together back in Russia. " Dimitri said with his full Guardian mask on.

"It's nice to meet you" I said to 'Guardian Adams'.

"Guardian Belikov here was just telling me what an exceptional student you are, top of your class."

"Well, seeing how Guardian Belikov is my mentor and all, I presume he is right." I said crossing my arms.

"You got yourself a lively one here Belikov" Guardian Adams said nudging Dimitri with his elbow.

Lively one huh, I could show this guy how lively I really am but instead I just rolled my eyes.

" If you'll excuse me I really need to take a shower, I smell like a elephant died on me" I said and started walking to my dorm.

I knew Dimitri was following me, for a kick ass Guardian he wasn't very sneaky.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri call from behind me, but I just ignored him and kept walking.

"Rose, you are to turn around when I am speaking to you" There goes that angry voice again.

"Rose, I am your mentor and you will do as I say" That did it I turned around and walked right up to him. I put one hand on my hip and pointed my finger at him with the other.

" Yes, you may be my mentor but you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. Or who I can and cannot talk to. " I said with venom leaking out of my every word.

" I am your mentor and you will do as I say" He said with his hands balled into fists.

"What I do in my personal life is none of your business" I said walking away.

I walked in my room and I dropped my bag on the floor. I walked over to my bed to take my socks and shoes off where I saw a note propped up on my pillow.

_Rose, _

_I'm staying the night with Christian since Adrian met a girl. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Lissa_

I folded the note up and set it on my nightstand. I walked into the bathroom to take me a long hot shower that I desperately needed.

After my shower I put on my knit shorts and tank top. I was so tired that I decided to skip dinner. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I finally got comfortable when I thought I heard a faint knock at the door. I didn't even budge to see.

_'knock'_

_'knock'_

There it was again. "Damn it" I said getting up to see who it was. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"This better be important because I…." My words were cut short be a Russian standing in my doorway.

"Dimitri?" was all that come out of my mouth.

"You weren't at dinner, so I thought I would come check on you" He said looking a bit nervous.

" I was to tired to go" I said

"huh" was all he said. He was acting pretty weird. I mean I've never seen Dimitri nervous before.

"Would you like to come in? Lissa's not here." I asked opening the door wider.

He didn't say a word he just walked right in and stood by the end of my bed. I shut the door behind him walked over to the end of the bed and sat down Indian style looking at him.

I paced back and forth a few seconds before he knelt down in front of me.

"Rose, I want to apologize for the way I acted. It was rude and out of line. It is true that your personal life is none of my business but I love you and I worry about you. When I saw you talking to that guy, I just wanted to go over there and break his nose. I've never felt this way before about anyone. I want to hold you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you every time I see you. Please forgive me.

A tear must have fallen down my cheek that I didn't even know was there because he wiped it off with his thumb.

"Don't cry my Roza" Dimitri said barely a whisper.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov"

He took the sides of my face in both of his hands and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you too, my beautiful Roza"

Dimitri touched his lips to mine again. I hadn't realized how much I've missed those lips until now. Our lips fit perfectly together. Like they were meant to be together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviews! I love them! I got a couple more chapters in progress. Their going to be good!**

_Dimitri touched his lips to mine again. I hadn't realized how much I've missed those lips until now. Our lips fit perfectly together. Like they were meant to be together._

Dimitri slowly pulled his lips from mine. He looked back and forth into my eyes.

" I have to go" He said with sorrow in his eyes. I just nodded my head.

"I'll miss you" I said looking at my hands.

He lifted my chin with his finger and looked into my eyes once again.

"Not as much as I'll miss you my Roza" He leaned towards me and kissed my lips one last time before walking out the door.

I fell back on my bed, I couldn't believe what just happened. He loved me I mean really loved me.

I was sleeping so good that I didn't even here someone enter my room.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty" My eyes shot open to see Dimitri leaning over top of me.

" Little risky don't you think, Lissa could have been here you know" I said stretching my arms out.

He leaned his face down so his lips were right next to my ear. Every fiber in my body started to tingle from him being that close to me.

" I know she didn't sleep here last night" he said kissing my neck softly.

My breath hitched. I was in shock, how the hell did he know that? He must have known what I was thinking because he lifted his head up so his face was now inches from mine smirking.

"How did you know that?" I whispered.

"Guardian secrets" he said and gently kissed my nose.

I started laughing and Dimitri soon joined in. Oh, the sound of his laughter was like heaven.

The next day Lissa and I were sitting in our room. She was going through her dresser and I was on my bed reading a magazine on my belly.

"Hey everyone's going to the pool to hang out you should come" Lissa said pulling her bikini out of her dresser.

I put the magazine down. " I'm still pretty sore from my trial today, but it does sound relaxing" I said sitting up.

"Exactly Rose, now come on and get ready" She said walking in to the bathroom to put her bikini on.

I got off the bed and walked to my dresser. We were told that they're pool here was humongous. Surprise Surprise

Lissa walked out of the bathroom, she had put her bikini on and put her swim dress over top of it.

" I'll just be a sec." I said to Lissa as I went into the bathroom to change. I put my bikini on and looked in the mirror.

Damn, I don't want to sound conceded or anything but I looked good.

I fixed my hair a little bit and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow Rose, are you going to walk down there like that?" I looked down, I was standing there in just my bikini.

"Maybe I should put something on over top, huh" I said walking to the closet and grabbing my swim dress and put it on.

" Better?" I said looking at Lissa

"Much, now come on. I bet their already down there" She said grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

We got to the pool and let me tell you it was huge. We walked over to the pool chairs and put our bags down next to them. There were a lot of people here, more than I thought there was going to be.

I looked around the pool for the guys, but instead saw the most beautiful pair of brown eyes staring at me. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away. Dimitri was sitting there hotter than ever and shirtless. Did I forget to mention he was shirtless!

I couldn't move, that was until I saw who was sitting next to him. Tasha Ozera, That bitch. She better not even think about touching him or I'm gonna go over there and punch her right in the face.

"Rose? Did you here me?"

"Huh?" I looked down to see a very confused Lissa staring at me.

" I said are you going to stand there all day" She said pulling here dress over her head.

I did the same, but painfully slow though. Hoping that Dimitri was watching. I pulled it over my head and yup he was watching. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

I just smiled and laid on the pool chairs. I just wanted to relax a bit and so did Lis. We laid there for a while making small talk here and there.

It felt so good to relax. I haven't got to do this in days. I must have been to relaxed because all of a sudden I felt my self being lifted up and when I finally realized what was happening, it was to late.

'SPLASH'

I was dumped into the water. Who the hell would be brave enough to dump me into the water. I came up out of the water to see Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Lissa, and Peter laughing.

PETER. I knew right away it was him. _Stupid stupid boy _I thought to myself.

They all must have known I was pissed because their laughter died down.

"Oh come on Rose, it was just a joke" Christian said trying to hide his laughter.

"Ya, Rose here I'll help you out" Peter said extending his hand to me. An evil thought crept into my mind. I reached for his hand and when I had a good grip on it I used all my weight to pull him in the water with me.

Everybody burst into laughter once again. Lissa and Eddie jumped in, then Adrian, and Christian decided to do a belly flop. We all were laughing.

"Let's play volleyball" Lissa said

"Count me out, I don't do sports" Adrian said climbing out of the pool.

"Now what, we need another player" Lissa said

I looked over at Dimitri. Tasha was talking but Dimitri looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. Perfect.

" Hey Comrade, volleyball?" I said holding up the ball

"Ya, Guardian Belicov, we need another player" Lissa said giving him the puppy dog face.

He looked at me and turned towards Tasha.

"I'm in" He said standing up and belly flopping in the pool.

We were teamed up Lissa, Christian and Dimitri on one team and me, Peter and Eddie on the other.

I couldn't stay focused seeing how a very sexy Russian was right across from me.

"Focus Rose" Eddie yelled from behind me. I tried I really did, but it was no use. I finally had to call it quits before I wound up jumping Dimitri in front of everybody.

I climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge. Peter came over to sit by me.

" So, that's my competition?" He said looking towards Dimitri. I looked at him with shock on my face.

"It's okay Rose I won't say anything." He said smiling at me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

" Well, let's just say when you can't focus on a game because you can't stop staring at a certain guy I'd say ya" He said as I looked up to see Dimitri getting out the pool and drying off.

"So, who's that chick with him? His girlfriend or something?" Peter asked looking at me.

" No, it's a long story" I said standing up. I wrapped a towel around me and walked back over to Peter.

"Please don't say anything" I said bending down a little bit.

He pretended to write a cross over his chest. "Cross my heart" He said smiling

"Thanks Peter." I said turning to walk away.

"Oh, and Rose" Peter said. I turned back towards him.

" I'm still not giving up" He said with a wink. I smiled at him and walked away.


End file.
